


In The Dog House

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: Small prompt fic originally posted on tumblr (ages ago). Prompt: "Filthy." Requested by freakycreepss.





	In The Dog House

Colin burst into laughter as soon as he opened the door. “You know you’re supposed to take the dog for a walk and not the other way around, right?”

“What?” Ryan looked down at the mud covering the majority of his body, courtesy of the puddle he’d fallen into when Max had decided to chase a squirrel. “You don’t like this look?”

“Not when you’re about to trail mud through the house, no.” Colin’s gaze dropped down to Max, who was perfectly clean and, Ryan suspected, more than a little smug. “You can come in, though!”

“Oh so that’s how it is, huh?” Ryan said, mock offended, as Max scampered happily inside. “You want me to live in the car from now on?”

“No, I don’t want the car filthy either.” Snorting at Ryan’s indignant expression, Colin finally relented. “Come on, hit the shower, you big goof.”

“You gonna scrub my back?” Ryan asked as he stepped inside, waggling his eyebrows.

Colin peered around at it. “Actually your back looks pretty clean!” Before Ryan could form a comeback, Colin broke into a grin and planted a kiss on his lips. “But I’ll help clean the rest of you.”


End file.
